fallout_shooting_starsfandomcom-20200214-history
Motorhead
"People are always blabbering on about how scary ghouls and super mutants are. Yeah, sure, they're horrifying monstrosities who'll tear you apart at a moments notice. But you know who's even better at doing that? Humans. They won't just rip you apart, they'll go on to rip apart your entire fucking family, your town. Unlike ghouls and super mutants, humans are smart. We have brains. We're conniving and viscous. Humans are humanity's worst enemies. Now fuck off, I need a drink and some weed." ~ Motorhead "'''WHO THE FUCK TOOK MY CAT!?'" ~ Motorhead, searching for his beloved cat Thorn.'' Motorhead, real name George Walker, is the notorious leader of the feared Grease Jockeys, one of the most feared raider groups in the area of Boulder County. He rarely makes appearances himself, but when he does, your shit might as well fuck itself up so that he doesn't have to. Oh and don't touch his cat. Seriously. Do not touch his fucking cat. Appearance Motorhead is a tall, muscular man clad in an intimidating set of armor. He wears a metal helmet lined with spikes, and a gas mask always conceals his face. He wears a black, long-sleeved shirt and pants underneath body armor, and his left shoulder is protected by a spiked metal plate. He also has metal kneepads. Personality "There are a few rules in this gang - 1, Don't fuck with me. 2, Don't touch my cat. Break either of them, and you hang from a ledge." Motorhead is a cruel and ruthless leader, as a raider gang leader should be. He keeps his men in line, and anyone who steps out of line is often beaten, tortured, killed or a combination of the three. However, Motorhead has a few other interests outside of being a murderous raider overlord. He enjoys drinking and smoking marijuana to "cool off" after a long day (which seems to be every day for him), and is apparently quite fascinated with pets, owning a pet cat named Thorn, who he loves dearly. He loves him so much, in fact, that he has been known to beat the everloving shit 'out of anyone who has attempted to harm or steal his cat. He also seems to enjoy philosophy, and often makes up his own philosophies. Backstory ''"'FUCKING ASSHOLE WANTED: THIS GUY HAS BEEN FUCKING UP OUR SHIT FOR YEARS AND THERE'S LITERALLY NOTHING WE CAN DO ABOUT IT BECAUSE HE HAS A FUCKING MOTORCYCLE. HE ALSO HAS AN ENTIRE FUCKING RAIDING PARTY WHO ALSO HAVE FUCKING MOTORCYCLES. ONLY THOSE WITH THE BIGGEST BALLS AND BIGGEST WEAPONS SHOULD TAKE ON THIS CLUSTERFUCK OF A FUCKING TASK. (EXTRA 100 CAP REWARD FOR CAT)" ~ ,Motorhead's bounty description, probably written by Frank.'' Equipment The Boomstick: '''A sawn-off double barrel shotgun, Motorhead likes to refer to this as his "Boomstick". Loaded with 12 gauge shells, he uses this to get up close and personal when he wants to blow the brains out of dumb motherfuckers who think they stand a chance against him. '''Black Betty: '''Motorhead's personal favorite weapon is his coveted laser rifle, Black Betty. It has been spray-painted black to fit Motorhead's color scheme, and can fire searing hot energy projectiles over long distances with uncanny accuracy and power, able to melt straight through metal armors. If he points this thing your way, you'd best clamber for any sort of cover you can find, provided it can even impede the projectile's path. '''Skullbreaker: '''When Motorhead '''really '''feels like beating the shit out of someone, he pulls out his Skullbreaker. Skullbreaker is a large steel ball welded to a chain that's attached to a metal grip, essentially making it a makeshift flail. '''Body Armor: '''Motorhead wears a durable set of body armor, made mostly out of a combination of tempered leather and scrap metals, though some regions such as the upper torso, knees, elbows and helmet are forged from a higher quality steel for greater protection. This makes for a very durable set of armor that takes at minimum a .44 round to get through (smaller rounds can get through if fired from a rifle), making Motorhead all the more invincible. '''Grease Papa: '''Motorhead's personal motorcycle, the Grease Papa. It is made out of the finest materials he could scavenge, and is far more resilient than most of the other motorcycles used by the Grease Jockeys. It is spray painted black. Notable Skills and Traits ''Unbreakable: ''Motorhead has an uncanny amount of resilience and pain tolerance, making him hard to put down. ''Do I Scare You?: ''Motorhead's general appearance and demeanor can intimidate even the most hardened of wastelanders. ''Live To Ride: ''Motorhead is a natural at operating his motorcycle. ''You Will Break: ''Motorhead is a master of psychological mindgames, and can cause opponents to feel stress in battle. ''You and What Army?: '''''Motorhead almost always has his most elite men by his side, whether on raids or off them. Trivia * Motorhead has apparently become such a problem that the reward for his bounty has been changed several times - at first it was 500 caps, then it was 1000 caps, then 2000, then 3000, then 5000, until the reward pool was boosted to a startling 10000 caps. This massive jump can ether be chalked up to the people of Boulder wanting to encourage high-class bounty hunters to take on the job, or because Motorhead stole something or killed someone valuable to the town. Category:Grease Jockeys Category:Antagonists